


JUEGOS JUVENILES

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amigos, Armpit Kink, JUVENILES, Juegos, Lemon, M/M, Peleas, Sexo, Smut, axila, caliente, deberes, heteros, presemen, roces, semen - Freeform, tareas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Isaac se encuentra en la habitación de su amigo Scott, dos jóvenes muy guapos de 23 y 21  años. Ambos concentrados realizando la tarea para el colegio. Están en completo silencio. Es una tarde bastante calurosa





	1. Chapter 1

Isaac se encuentra en la habitación de su amigo Scott, dos jóvenes muy guapos de 23 y 21 años. Ambos concentrados realizando la tarea para el colegio. Están en completo silencio. Es una tarde bastante calurosa, Scott decide quitarse la camiseta y la avienta sobre su cama.

─ ¿No tienes calor?... También deberías quitarte la tuya, yo no aguanto.

Isaac voltea a ver a Scott, observa el torso desnudo y un poco atlético de su amigo. Regresa rápidamente la mirada a su cuaderno y continua escribiendo. Scott hace lo mismo y sigue con su tarea. Isaac mientras escribe mira de reojo el cuerpo de Scott. 

Isaac ya no soporta el calor así que decide también quitarse su camiseta. Scott lo mira y sonríe. También detalla el cuerpo atlético de Isaac, no mucho pero si se nota. 

Scott escribe, de repente cierra su cuaderno de un solo golpazo. Salta de su silla y detrás de Isaac comienza a molestarlo para que el termine rápido.

─ Vamos Isaac, termina rápido... Eres muy lento.

Scott continua molestándolo, sigue diciéndole que termine ya.

─ Termina de una vez y jugamos algo... Que te parece lucha o algo jajaj estoy aburrido.  
─ Ya termine!.

Isaac cierra el cuaderno, Scott lo empuja para que se levante y comiencen a jugar. Dan vueltas por todo el cuarto, ríen, se agarran y dan vueltas encima de la cama. De pronto Isaac empuja un poco duro a Scott tirándolo sobre la cama. Scott se ríe.

─ Así quieres jugar...

Scott se pone de pie y con fuerza agarra a Isaac, lo tumba boca abajo sobre la cama, y le da una fuerte palmada en sus nalgas. Después diciéndole.

─ Verdad que así es que te gusta jugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac toma fuerzas y quita a Scott de encima. Scott corre, pero Isaac lo alcanza y lo jala, coge duro a Scott y intenta pegarle una fuerte palmada en el culo, pero Scott logra zafarse. Scott se devuelve hacia él.

─ Ya vas a ver lo que te voy hacer.

Scott corre hacia Isaac rápidamente y lo atrapa entre sus brazos. Lo tira encima de la cama dejándolo boca abajo y el encima de Isaac. Isaac hace fuerza para soltarse, pero Scott no deja que eso pase. El cuerpo de 1.70 de Scott reposa sobre el cuerpo de 1.68 de Isaac. 

Scott comienza a respirar en la nuca de Isaac. Se escucha en la habitación el respirar que va aumentando con el tiempo. Scott comienza a soltar suavemente a Isaac, con su mano derecha va bajando lentamente por la espalda de Isaac hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Acaricia suave el culo firme de Isaac, hasta que de un tirón baja el pantalón de Isaac dejando el culo de Isaac desnudo. Lentamente restriega su paquete contra ese culo firme. Isaac cada vez respira más rápido, cada que siente que la verga de su amigo si empieza a poner más dura.

Scott se levanta un poco, baja su mirada y admira el delicioso culo que se manda Isaac. Una cosa bestial, rellenito, firme. El mejor culo que Scott podrá ver en su vida. Scott al ver el culo de Isaac muerde suavemente su labio inferior. Inmediatamente después de hacer esto, con su mano derecha le da una buena nalgada. Dejando un poco rojo ese culo esplendido. A lo que Isaac grita con dolor y placer ─ Ay...

Scott se pone de nuevo encima de Isaac y le acerca acerca su boca al oído izquierdo. 

─ Ya recuerdo como te gusta jugar. 

Scott mete la mano por debajo de Isaac, baja la parte delantera y saca los 15cm de verga que tiene Isaac. Comienza acariciarle la verga ya erecta. Manteniéndose encima de el, chupándole la oreja. Después de unos 30 segundos, Isaac con sus manos intenta bajar los pantalones de Scott, consiguiendo bajarle solo parte delantera. Scott empieza a restregar su paquete que esta dentro de sus boxer contra el culo de Isaac. Baja sus boxer, deja salir su verga medio erecta, la frota contra las nalgas de Isaac, cada vez con más velocidad y más fuerza, haciendo que su verga crezca hasta sus 18cm. Duran 1:30 en ese plan.

Hasta que Isaac decidido se da vuelta quedando los dos cara a cara. Isaac agarra la verga de Scott con su mano derecha y comienza a masturbarlo lentamente mientras se miran. Isaac coge los hombros de Scott y rápidamente hace que Scott quede dejado de él mirándose. 

Isaac y Scott se miran, Isaac se empieza acercar e intenta besarle en la boca, pero Scott lo esquiva. Entonces Isaac comienza a besar el cuello de Scott mientras baja lentamente, llega a las tetillas y le de pequeños besos, con su lengua juega con ellas. Sigue bajando por el pecho, mientras su pecho roza con la verga erecta de Scott. Isaac se desnuda totalmente y desnuda a Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott tiene los ojos cerrados, expresando placer, reacciona con sus manos y empuja la cabeza de Isaac para que el llegue más rápido a su verga.

─ Chúpala ya!

Pero Isaac no hace fuerza y no le hace caso. Por fin Isaac llega a los 18cm de Verga de Scott, da pequeños besos de arriba a bajo por la esa verga. Comienza con su lengua a besar la punta de la verga, después de 10seg, mete la mitad de esa verga en su boca, teniéndola un rato dentro mientras con su lengua juega con ella. Scott gime de placer. Isaac comienza a mamarle la verga de una manera magnifica, pero no logra tragársela toda.

Scott coge la cabeza de Isaac y de un solo golpe la empuja, haciendo que Isaac se trague toda su verga. Isaac tose un poco atragantado. Pero Scott lo mantiene ahí un rato, después con fuerza lo agarra del corto pelo y lo aleja de su verga. Isaac intenta acercarse pero Scott no lo deja, así que Isaac saca su lengua que con su punta alcanza a tocar la punta de la verga.

─ Como te gusta la verga, no?  
─ Dámela, por favor.

Scott lo suelta y Isaac continua mamándole la verga. Scott se sienta sobre el orillo de la cama mientras le maman la verga, ve a Isaac arrodillado en el piso, vuelve a ver ese hermoso culo. Se inclina y comienza a pegarle nalgadas, con las que Isaac cada vez suelta un gemido con la verga de Scott en su boca. Scott empieza con su dedo acariciar el hueco de Isaac, unta con babas su dedo mientras sigue dilatando el culo de Isaac.

Scott se pone de pie, agarra a Isaac que está arrodillado frente a él. Lo levanta y empuja dejándolo boca abajo en la cama.

Scott se pone encima, Isaac lo siente y comienza a alzar su culo, abriendo sus piernas, ofreciéndole el culo plácidamente. Scott deja caer algunos chorros de saliva en el hueco de Isaac, masajea con su dedo. Isaac comienza a menear el culo y eso hace enloquecer a Scott, con sus manos agarra un poco de saliva en sus dedos y la unta el la punta de pene. Con su mano derecha lo agarra, restriega la punta de su verga al hueco de Isaac, que cada vez está más dilatado. Isaac gime de placer.

─ Mételo de una vez, fóllame, quiero que me folles... Hazlo de una puta vez.

Scott le pega una dura nalgada.

─ Te la voy a meter cuando yo quiera. Eres bien goloso jajaja...

Scott sigue masajeando el hueco de Isaac con la punta de su verga. Mete un poco más de la punta pero no mucho.

─ Mmm que rico...Eso... Métela, métela.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott se ríe con maldad y saca el poco de verga que metió, continúa restregado la punta de la verga. De un solo golpe le mete la verga entera. Isaac lanza un gemido de placer y dolor que se escucha en toda la habitación. Con su mano de recha agarra fuertemente la pierna de Scott e intenta apartarlo, pero él le coge ambas manos llevándolas hacia arriba y sosteniéndolas con fuerza contra el colchón. 

─ Ay, para duele, duele...  
─ Creí que así te gustaba.

Scott muerde la oreja de Isaac, mantiene su verga dentro del caliente y apretado culo de Isaac por unos segundos. Isaac aprieta sus puños. Saca toda su verga de una, la vuelve acercar y le mete de nuevo toda su verga. Los ojos de Isaac lloran un poco mientras gime.

─ Cada vez me gusta más tu culo, bien calientico y apretadito. 

El culo de Isaac en definitiva estaba fenomenal. Scott ya comienza a sacar y meter lentamente su verga, mete y saca. Isaac gime cada vez que sale y entra. Scott también gime. Gemido tras gemido, el sonido de las bolas contra el culo de Isaac (tac, tac, tac). Los gemidos de Isaac ya no son de dolor y placer, ahora solo son de placer. Conforme pasa el tiempo la velocidad del mete y saca aumenta, y con ella los gemidos de los dos. Sudan de pasión. 

Scott sin sacar su verga del culo de Isaac le da vuelta, pone los pies de Isaac en sus hombros. Continua con sus embestidas, y si que lo sabe hacer bien. Momentos lentos y momentos de sexo salvaje acompañado de gemidos que no pueden aguantar.

─ Ponte encima mio, juega con lo que te gusta. Cabalga mi verga.

Scott se agacha y abraza a Isaac, dan la vuelta, quedando así Isaac encima de Scott aun con la verga de él dentro de su culo. Isaac empieza lentamente con el sube y baja, pero no lo hace del todo bien.

─ ¿Enserio? ¿Así lo vas hacer?

Isaac sonríe. Se inclina hacia Isaac intenta besarle pero Scott no lo deja así que besa su cuello y orejas. De repente Isaac comienza a mover su culo de arriba abajo gozando de esa verga de una manera descomunal. Suena el choque de las deliciosas nalgas de Isaac contra los muslos de Scott. Ambos gimen de placer de una manera increíble. 

─ ¿Dios! qué bien lo haces.


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac sigue cabalgando la verga, cada vez con mas rapidez. Scott agarra la verga de Isaac, lo masturba mientras Isaac continua cabalgando. Isaac comienza a gritar.

─ Ay, ay, ay...Dios!...Mmmm...Oh...Mmmm...Oh

Isaac se viene encima del pecho de Scott, su leche sale disparada de su verga por todo el pecho de Scott. Isaac se detiene cansado, respira...Scott le da una nalgada, con sus manos alza un poco el culo de Isaac. Suavemente empieza a embestirlo. Aumenta la velocidad, le mete la verga de una manera bestial a Isaac. Los bolas de Scott chocan con las nalgas de Isaac. Gimen. 

─ Voy yo!...Oh...Que rico!...Mmm...Te voy a llenar todo ese culo de leche...

Scott comienza a bombear de leche el culo de Isaac de una manera impresionante, pero no se detiene. Con cada mete, saca. Se ve la leche rebotar del culo de Isaac. Scott se detiene hasta que el último chorro de su leche sale. Isaac coge y se masturba, viniéndose una segunda vez. Isaac cae rendido sobre le pecho de Scott aun con la verga dentro de su culo. Respiran para calmarse. Scott lo abraza. Se acerca a su oído.

─ Lamela toda, que quede bien limpia.

Lo mira y le pica el ojo.

Isaac se quita de encima sacándose la verga ya flácida de Scott. Un poco de la leche que hay en su culo se derrama. Isaac se acuesta al lado de de Scott, ambos miran al techo. Isaac se recupera y baja a la verga de Scott, la lame hasta dejarla limpia, tragándose el semen.

Isaac se pone de pie, camina hacia la puerta.

─ Me daré un baño.  
─ Ok, ya sabes, de esto, a nadie.

Isaac sale de la habitación. Scott recostado sobre la cama suspira. Suena la regadera. Scott se agarra su verga masajeándola, se pone de pie y sale corriendo al baño. Entra.

─ Llegue yo! –Dice Liam


End file.
